


Mitjo Drabbles

by therecognitionscene



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: Drabble prompts from tumblr and beyond.





	1. Grinch Smile

**Author's Note:**

> these are mostly going to be short drabbles, based on prompts i receive from tumblr or twitter or wherever. feel free to send ideas or suggestions along! i'm sorry if i take awhile to fill them, i'm human trash. 
> 
> Tumblr: therecognitionscene  
> Twitter: spentgladiator1
> 
> Long Exposure and all its contents belongs to smokeplanet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mitjo smut prompt since i read you wanted some?? idk i love the idea of mitch's super predatory smile like he's up to no good and stuff. the idea of both boys jerkin it but mitch not saying anything but staring and smiling at jonas like that is cool I'VE SINNED ALRIGHT BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why Mitch smile like the grinch tho

“M--Mitch, p--ahhhnnnn-- _ please _ , d--don’t just… oh,  _ heck _ … don’t just  _ look  _ at me like that...”

Jonas is a mess. His face is flushed a deep wine red, the hot blush stretching all the way down his neck to his bare chest and all the way up his head to the very tips of his ears. His cock, small and hard, poking out from under the soft curve of his naked belly, is leaking like a faucet, pearly drops of precum oozing from his slit--which he likes having played with, Mitch has learned that--and dripping down onto his fist as he jerks himself off where he sits.

Mitch is lounging on his bed across the room from Jonas, fully clothed and doing a considerably better job at hiding just how fucking turned on he is. He has his cock pulled out of the unzipped slot of his jeans and is only giving it one long, slow stroke for each three of Jonas’ hasty, needy tugs. He’s in a decidedly playful mood tonight, a teasing one, though Joey might describe it more as ‘mean’ or ‘lazy’. Not that his little boyfriend seems to really  _ mind  _ all that much: Jonas is getting off just as fine with Mitch simply  _ watching _ him as he does when he actually has those large, rough hands moving over his body.

When Mitch doesn’t reply, just gives Jonas a wink and lets the corners of his mouth curl up crooked and devious, Jonas lets out a keening wail. He shifts on the old computer chair, caught between the urge to spread his thighs wide open in his pleasure or keep them squeezed shut to hide his most delicate bits from Mitch’s ceaseless  _ staring _ . 

Because that’s all Mitch has been doing ever since they started fooling around tonight. He’s just been  _ watching _ Jonas, with hooded eyes and a hunger that he hasn’t even tried to mask. It makes Jonas’ insides burn hot like a furnace, makes him feel so self-conscious but so  _ attractive _ at the same time. Mitch keeps it no secret how much he loves his little boyfriend’s body, how beautiful he thinks Joey is, but he’s normally very handsy and directly involved in Jonas’ pleasure; this shift in the norm is leaving the younger boy flustered and agitated in the best way possible.

Mitch drags his gaze slowly along the length of Jonas’ body, drinking in the sight like he’s entitled to it. Those greedy eyes pause on the plushness of Joey’s chest, focusing in on the dusky softness of a nipple, and Jonas--as if reading Mitch’s mind--starts pinching at it with his free hand, mewling and gasping the whole time, until it’s a hard, angry little nub. Mitch snickers, smirks, rolls his heavy balls between his fingers and arches an eyebrow at the way Jonas’ mouth falls open dumbly as he does so.

“You’re the worst,” Jonas whines, his lower lip trembling as he chases his orgasm with single-minded abandon, fucking his own fist in short, aborted little jerks of his hips. 

  
Mitch just watches, and smiles-- a wide, toothy, curled smirk--and blows Jonas a kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

it wouldn't let me add a summary to chapter one without a second chapter so ignore this for now lololololol


End file.
